


Ashes to Ashes

by IceJazzElleth



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice Society of America (Comics), Spectre (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceJazzElleth/pseuds/IceJazzElleth
Summary: Alan and Hal have a conversation following on from Hal's resurrection as the Spectre (Day of Judgement) and his saving of Alan (JSA: Return of Hawkman). Alan wonders whether he could have been a better mentor and friend to Hal and if that would have prevented Parallax while Hal/Spectre reflects on the possibility of his own redemption.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ashes to Ashes

Alan couldn’t say he spoke often with his successor. Harold Jordan was reckless. Had no sense of commitment and ran headlong into danger. He was the opposite of what Alan might have looked for if he were to have to pass on the mantle of Green Lantern. They rarely saw eye to eye like Jay and Barry had and more often than not, the two Lanterns had kept out of each other’s paths.

Alan twisted the ring on his finger. Here he was. Over half a century since he had picked up crime fighting – a job that he was not particularly fond of. There were positive memories but nearly all of them were tainted now. He had made friends, but so many of them were gone.The Justice Society… they too had been gone until recent events had brought most of them back, with new, younger heroes plugging in the gaping gaps that had spotted the team. Most had returned. Some, like Kent and Inza had not. And so conflict continued. New enemies and old arose, in response to the JSA’s rebirth.

Sometimes, Alan reflected, it seemed the ring brought only trouble.

Not long before Kent and Inza’s death, Coast City had been destroyed. The home of Alan’s successor. Ordinary folk who had escaped the catastrophe went to therapists if they could afford it. Struggled on with grief if they could not. Those with the seemingly infinite power of the Green light, not so much. The full extent of the chaos wrought by Hal Jordan was not known. He knew from Guy and John that the Corps had been destroyed, the Oans killed. Alan took it all in in his stoic way. He had always felt apart from the space Lanterns. More so when that youngster Kyle started dating Jade. It had been none of Alan’s business.

Until Hal Jordan, styling himself as Parallax, had stoked Extant into conflict with the JSA. Alan had lost his friends. Parallax had caused a lot of trouble for the heroes of the universe and had ultimately died to reignite the sun. At times, Alan had looked deep into the deep caramel of a brandy glass and wondered if his animosity of Hal had led to this. If Alan had been more supportive, would the man have felt able to come to him? Alan knew the answer. He knew the answer for every being that had and ever would wield the emerald light. Will power was stubborn to a fault.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Said a familiar voice.

“I knew you would come.” Alan replied, staring out at earth from were he hovered, feet inches from the moon’s dusted surface. He had waited here for this man.

“I am truly sorry, Alan.”

The ghostly form was pale, like a corpse. The green cape in stark contrast to the ice white. Many found the Spectre to be intimidating. The Spirit of Vengeance had a death count that exceeded that of Parallax but few found issue with it. And to Alan, he had long been a friend, even before he took a new host. The green flames that flickered from his chest were a new addition.

“You know, I was always proud of you Hal.” Alan said. The dead man’s features were visible beneath the ethereal visage of the Spectre. The ghost gave a flicker of a smile.

“Thank you. For saving my life.” Alan’s voice broke the amicable silence the two had stood in.

“I didn’t realise you knew.”

“I recognised your energy.”

The figure shifted and took on the appearance of Hal. Alan knew the Spectre well enough to know the two of them rested there in one mind. This form was merely for the comfort of the conversation.

“You gave me a second chance. When no one believed in me. A chance for redemption. Saving your life is nothing compared to that.” Hal commented, walking along the moon’s surface and leaving no footprint. Alan followed, his own steps outlined by the green shield that kept him alive in the vacuum of space.

“No one else could have carried the weight of the Spectre. No one else would have had the Will. You earned your chance for redemption long before you got the chance.” Alan commented.

It was late to say such things. Too late. But he realised now, that sometimes these things needed to be said. There were many things that he wished he had said to long parted friends. Alan looked at Hal, who walked with hands tucked into his bomber jacket, slouched. The careless man that Alan had known a lifetime ago. It seemed that the Spectre was allowing him time to get the guilt off his chest.

“Many do not see it that way-”

“If you mean Batman, I can have a word-”

Hal shot him a look that shone with the Spectre’s power. Alan closed his mouth.

“I don’t deserve the chance at redemption. I’ve got a long way to go before I’ve even begun to earn it. And further still until I can hope to be redeemed.” The voice was final and Alan wondered who spoke. It felt strange hearing Hal take things seriously. How often had he prayed for Hal to be like this? Alan sighed. The adage be careful what you wish for seemed to be annoyingly relevant.

“Well, I came to offer my apologise for not doing more to help you. And to say that you are welcome with the JSA. Jim served as the Spectre with us and the place is still open if you want a team. We’re all fine with it. Hector even said it would be nice having another magic user around. Not sure how I should take that, all things considering…” Alan glanced at his ring. He was a founding member of the Sentinels of Magic, after all.

“Either way, you’re welcome even if you just want a cup of tea and some silent company. I got on well with Jim, I’m sure you remember. And we got on well enough when we could put our differences aside. There. I’ve said my piece.”

Talking to the Spectre was never easy. It wasn’t like Fate when it was Nabu in the helmet and Kent… now Hector… outside of the mask. The Spectre and his host were so intrinsically linked that it was impossible to tell who was an echo imprinted on who’s consciousness.

Hal smiled though and Alan took that to be good.

“My path isn’t with the Justice Society but I will keep a look out for you all. I intend to for Kyle. He’s got a lot to learn and I’m the reason he has no guidance.” The tone was reflective as Hal looked down at the moon’s surface.

“He’s a decent kid.” Alan concurred.

“Certainly brave, dating Alan Scott’s daughter.” Hal teased. Alan smiled.

“That does take guts.”

“We are the men without fear.”

They reflected on that as they paced the moon’s surface. They turned a corner and stared out at the sun.

“It is beautiful.” Alan said. “I think we appreciate the light more. Having nearly lost it. Knowing the cost.”

Hal stared at it, a frown on his face. Alan could only imagine what it was like looking at your own grave. It pained him to think of his successor’s last moments and filled him with pride.

“I only did what was right. What I could.” Hal said, turning away from the sight to look at the blue green planet that bathed in the sun’s glow.

“I cannot be the light that I once was, Alan. The Spectre… the work of vengeance has always been rather dark. I want to change that. To be a force for redemption so others may have the chance given to me. But its hard to go against our instinct. To see those who would not change their ways, or only seek to so that they might avoid their punishment. You’ve kept the light going so long, it does not seem fair to ask you to continue.” The Spectre turned to look at Alan with his ghostly visage.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Alan reached out a hand and the Spectre took it.

“Until our paths cross again, Hal. Spectre.”

“Until then.”

The hand in Alan’s dissipated into a green mist, leaving only two glowing spots where the Spectre’s eyes had been staring deep into his soul. Alan waited until the mist and light had fully dissipated before taking off and flying back towards the Earth’s surface and home. The warmth of the sun shone on his back, easing muscles, sore after decades of crime fighting. The Brownstone bubbled with laughter as Courtney chatted with Kendra and Ted about something inane. Sandy was chatting with Doctor Mid-Nite at the monitor.

“Everything okay Alan?” Jay materialised besides him.

“I think so.” Alan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hal as the Spectre was certainly very interesting and I wanted to explore the character. We don't get to see too many interactions between Spectre Hal and Alan, so I figured that they might have had a short conversation after Hal saves Alan from dying (essentially from a magical stake to the heart).


End file.
